My Luck
by koolgirl330
Summary: crappy sumary but good story oringally called Fay read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay this is my first fanfic so ya enjoy and please if she sounds to Mary Suesh or you have something to say about the story (even flames) please review**

* * *

First day in my new house and I already hated it. To start, the kitchen is lacking in well, space. The kitchen is like my heaven, the only place in Whoville I can get any time to myself and my passion. Cooking. Not a day goes by that I can't be in front of a stove, stewing up a stew and chopping up a salad. Shaking the salt and pepper like maracas, setting a beat to the days, or day, ahead. I do that, relate wired things to cooking.

I had just gotten up to make some oatmeal, (Yes, even at 5 o'clock in the morning I have to be cooking.) and I noticed something horrible. The stove was an electric stove! How the hell are you going to roast marshmallows on cold winter nights without the flame created from the old gas one we had in Who City. And the worst, I have no idea where the stupid pantry was. By the time I had found the oats I to leave, so I just at oats. Uncooked oats. Not the best first day of school breakfast I've ever eaten.

I didn't think the horrors ended there, but I didn't expect the next so quickly. The bus ride. I'd rather walk to school than ride in that hell machine again. My bleached blonde hair was almost covered in spit balls by the time we got to Whoville High. And to make matters worse, I already have trash can buddies. Banana peels, little bits of paper, and an assortment of items I'd rather not mention, clung to my golden fur as I stormed of to my homeroom, Geometry. Maybe I might score a good schedule.

…

Please, have you even been listening? Luck, on my side? Not in a hundred years.

**Classes**

P1. Geometry

P2. Whoology

P3. Whostery

P4. Literature

Lunch

P5. Study Hall

P6. Music

I groaned. Nothing I really enjoyed besides music and lunch.

"Yeah, first day of school!" one of the jocky-er looking whos had jumped on their desk.

"Jack, get down from there!" squealed a who with hot pink hair and darker strips.

Wonderful, my first encounter with a preppy who this year. Well, second, if we count my trash can buddies. Actually, that who kind of looked familiar. Oh no. She was one of the bitches that sentenced me to get dumped, having her "underlings" do it for her. Great, just great. The teacher better get here soon-

"Good morning class!"

Thank god.

"Today class," said the elderly looking who, "I shall be filling in for Mr. McTed. If you would take a seat," he shot a glare at Jack, "and look on the board, I would like to see how much you remember from last year…" He drowned on like that for half of the period.

This was my chance to scan the class. Jocks, jocks, and preps. One who, with black and grey fur, looked as if he has seen better days. There was also a small gathering of Goth whos. And me. The crazy girl that loved cooking and never wore make up. This was going to be a fun year.

When music finally came around I was ready to start pulling my fur out. Eight. Eight times trash has been dumped on me! My last school wasn't even this bad. I don't even want to think about how bad I must smell right know. I slumped into a seat near the back of the class and watched the rest of the whos file in.

A who with short brown hair and orange fur took a sit next to me and began pulling the paper that still clung to my fur.

"Uh hi there,"

"Oh, terribly sorry," said the who, pausing to push her glasses up, "I'm Jess." She continued to pull the rest of the paper off and, while no one was looking, she sprayed me with something that smelled like blueberries. Yum.

"There, all better. What's your name?"

"Fay." I could feel a friend coming on.

" That's a nice name, mind if I sit here?" She asked, I wonder if she was a social outcast as well.

"No, go ahead!"

We sat and talked for a few minutes till the music who came in and calmed the class. That's when things got interesting.

"I am Mrs. Blut, your music teacher," said the green and yellow stripped who that just walked in, "and I am sure I will enjoy teaching every one of you."

I snorted. Not every one Mrs. Blut.

"I would like every one to stand up and introduce themselves and say what type of music they like."

The class rose with a few groans and moans following. I felt like I was three. I hadn't done this for a class since kinderwho.

" Hm I wonder if Jojo is going to speak…" Jess whispered.

"Jojo…?"

"The black and grey who," Jess pointed to the who in my Geometry, lunch, literary, and Whoology classes. "he never speaks, except one time, and he always finds a way out of things like this."

"Does he sound weird?"

"No, his got quite a voice."

"Then why?"

"No one knows." Jess left me with way to many questions. Before I had time to ask her again it was my turn to speak.

"Name." asked Mrs. Blut.

"Fay,"

"What is your favorite music dear?" Mrs. Blut pursed on.

"hmm kdfjad"

"Speak up, Fay"

"Techno"

The class roared with laughter. Only a few whos weren't giggling out of their minds, Jess, a few others and was it Momo? No Jojo. Jojo wasn't laughing either. I slid back into my seat, my face as red as a tomato. Guess people hear don't like techno either.

Go me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : this chapter uses a lot of imagination! Its Dr. Seuss world any thing can happen 8)**

**1) Sorry if my OC offends you and is to Mary suesh**

* * *

After everyone had gone through self torture, Mrs. Blut babbled on about music and its importance in the world. My eyelids were suddenly feeling heavier and my breathing slowed down to a soft beat…

BLLLIINNG

"One more minute mom…" I mumbled.

"I'm not your mother Fay, class ended come on." Jess poked my head.

"What?" I opened my eyes. Looks like I fell asleep in class. Oops. "What time is it?"

"1:59."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I ran out of the music room waving to Jess. Time to hop back on the hell machine.

* * *

"Ah, Fay, how was school?" asked Jeff, my step dad. My real father died when I was young, or so my mother says.

"Fine Jeff thanks for asking," I lied, then took another look at what he was holding. "Jeff, is that a chunk of red and blue cheese?!?"

"Yes! it's the companies next great idea, Truffula tree milk cheese!" He shoved the chunk in my face.

Jeff works for the local cheese company, where thousands of pounds of cheese are made daily. Along with that, many new cheeses are invented as well. Jeff is one of the crazy inventors and gets all kinds of free cheese samples. The fridge is stuffed with them. Most I don't even bother trying … for certain reasons.

"I'm pretty sure trees can't make milk Jeff."

"True, but they make a substance close to milk and taste great! The milk runs through the trees like blood runs through our veins." Okay, no lie, Jeff is starting to freak me out.

"Is this even good for the trees?" I asked, remembering a childhood story involving the same type of tree.

"No harm done, just drill a hole into the side of the tree, and stick this," he held an object that looked like the mouth to a hose, "in the tree. Just like they collect maple syrup."

"Fine, I'll try a piece. Go get the knife."

Jeff looked like a little who girl on Christmas morning as he fetched the knife and began to cut a slice of the red and blue cheese. I hesitantly took a small chunk and tossed it into my mouth. Amazing. The taste was wonderful, like a mix of sweet and tart in one cheese. As the flavors still played in my mouth, I thought of a brilliant idea. I ran to the pantry and pulled out some bread, then to the fridge to get some ham. I quickly through the sandwich together and took a bite. God, the taste was mind blowing. I know what I'm making my lunch out of tomorrow.

"Jeff, that's great, who's idea was this?" I asked since his eyes where begging for an opinion.

"Mine!" He beamed, "I can't wait to show this to the boss tomorrow!"

I grinned, then gathered my stuff and made my way to my room.

* * *

My top is about to freaking blow. Seven times the trash can has been emptied on my head from homeroom till now, lunch. Jess has been a help, plucking the trash off of me like feathers and spraying me with her blueberry spray. I ran down a deserted hallway clutching a brown paper sack containing the lunch I had made this morning, including my ham and Truffula tree cheese sandwich.

"Hello Fay," Jess smiled. Guess I was right when I wondered if she was a social outcast as well. It didn't seem like she had many other friends than me.

"Hey Jess, check this out." I pulled out the sandwich and revealed the red and blue cheese.

"Wow, um what is it?"

"Truffula tree cheese, my step dad invented it." I grabbed a small piece and handed it to her. "It taste great, want to try?"

"Well lookie here, looks like the nerd are having a nerd party!" The jock from my homeroom stood behind us.

Can that question get any gayer? Apparently the school didn't care as giggles where heard from one table.

"Whats this?" He snatched my sandwich from my hands, "Ew, moldy cheese? You eat moldy cheese trash girl? You get this from the trash?"

I don't know why i like such childish bullying get to me but i did. With my vision blurred and the salty taste of tears in my mouth, without another though, i ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Sorry if its a little short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say, I am extremly sorry for such a wait. I promise updates will never take that long again. Also, this chapter is extremlly short, due to life and a writers block.**

* * *

I ran down the deserted hallway. I didn't care or pay attention to where I was going, all I cared about was the exit to this horrid school. Passed the lockers and the countless doors that all lead to useless rooms, till,

WHAM

Unfortunately, running through a hallway half blinded by your own tears may cause you to ram into doors. Very hard, cold doors.

"Ouch," I hissed and slid to the floor rubbing my nose.

I waited a couple seconds hoping for a "oh sorry," or "What the hell are you doing running through a hall?" but not a sound. So I slowly peeked around the open door to see black feet. Then, ever so slowly, I looked up. Even though he was short the "what the eff?" look he was giving me (and his black and grey fur) was a little creepy.

So, instead of doing something intelligent, I just sat there with my jaw hanging slightly.

Even after the ringing of the bell to head off to our next class still rang in my ears, I hadn't moved. How was I going to make it through the entire rest of the year? I gathered myself and ran out of school, skipping every one of my classes after lunch.

"Hello Fay! How was school?"

"Great Jeff, so great, I have loads of homework to do, so I wont be down for awhile okay?"

"Alright, but if you get hungry just grab something from the fridge."

Of course I lied. I wasn't about to worry Jeff with my problems.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my bed, with my hands wrapped around my knees, and looked up at the sky. I have been doing this for about three hours now. My… school problems have never gotten to me like this before. Jeff called me down to dinner, but I wasn't hungry, but that maybe what I need to lift me off my feet, to go cook something.

So I walked down the stair and to my kitchen, grabbed my favorite frying pan, and slammed it on the stove. Already feeling better, I skipped to the fridge, then the pantry for some eggs and bread. Leaped to the cupboard, for a plate, and returned to the stove.

"F-Fay? Is that you?" Jeff called, he must have been startled from my pan slamming.

"Yes Jeff, it's me."

"Do you know what time it is?"

What his he blabbering about? Isn't only around 9? I turned to look at the stainless steel clock that hung next to the stove. The minute hand was exactly on the 1, and the hour hand rested on the 12.

"Oh… kind of late."

"Yes, and can _this_ wait till morning?" He pointed at the frying pan on the stove.

"Possibly?" I grinned nervously.

Jeff shot me a quick glare that signaled me to pick up my mess and head back upstairs to get some shut eye.

* * *

A few weeks has gone by now, and each dishing out its own section of hell. Trash can dumping had ceased after the first, but unfortunately, "moldy cheese girl" was born. I obviously preferred the latter but I wish all the teasing would stop. That would never happen.

I walked down the hallway, on my way to music, rubbing my temples and talking to Jess.

"You know, have you even bothered with the music homework Fay? You realize that you have to pass enrichment courses to move on to the next grade." Jess stated.

"I might have," I fumbled with my words.

Jess stopped walking and glared at me.

"Seriously Fay, you can't be doing this is high school, grades are everything, they are you future!" she hissed and continued our stroll to music. "Today we are getting print outs of our grades, if you don't have at least a B you're getting a tutor."

"Alright mother," I chuckled which got me another glare.

Class began with Mrs. Blut passing out print outs. I always loved to watch people's faces as they morphed from worried to delighted, or to cocky then extremely sad. I was always collected, and never really showed much emotion reading grades. Mrs. Blut slapped a paper face down on my desk and gave me a cold look. I flipped the paper over.

I was getting a 58.

Crap.

* * *

**aaaa once again this is so short. I had the worst writers block and i felt guilty about not posting anything so i suppose short is better than nothing. I will be updating more fequently. **


End file.
